wings_of_the_battered_scalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonsky
Backstory Moonsky and her sister, Eclipse's egg was hidden from the NightWing or IceWing kingdom, their egg was located by the SkyWing palace and a NightWing dragon named Scarlet found them and took them by the Night kingdom where they hatched together. Since they were out in the open and exposed to the moonlight and hatched under one full moon, Moonsky got the prophecy power, while her sister got the power to read minds. She fell in love with a dragon names Inferno, who she is currently dating. Personality & Description Personality: Moonsky is a quiet dragonet, most dragons mistake her for being shy, but she really just observes others before speaking out to them. You'll know when she trusts you if she starts hanging out with you and becomes more talkative around you and is pretty funny and crazy. Though, she doesn't like to mention the fact she in an animus, but she secretly enjoys the power, but is also a bit scared of it as the same time. and you'll often find herself talking to herself, or muttering strange things. She tends to get really sensitive around dragons she cares deeply about, for example her sister. She can get hurt easily with words. Description: She has a lot of dark purple scales with black underwings and grey scales that line her tail and face. She has silver colored scales by her eyes that look like teardrops, these are given her by being hatched under one full moon, she was gifted the power of prophecy, and her sister got mind reading. Skills Moonsky has skills of a lot of things, she's a fast learner, but can get distracted easily. She is good at reading and history, but in math she isn't the best and she can have a hard time listening sometimes. She has learned that there are millions of futures that can happen, but the ones that show up the most and most likley to happen, and she has an amazing memory which makes her remeber what dragons look like fromher visions and is able to idenfify them quickly. Likes & Dislikes Likes: Casting spells, Predicting the furture, Peace, Library's Dislikes: Chaos, Rude dragons, Dragons going so far to prove their right, Anger, and dragons that spread rumors Relationships Eclipse Moonsky loves her sister so much, they hatched form the same egg! She hopes their bond will last forever when though she went to Jade Mountain. She feels like she can trust her sister with anything, but feels like she might not trust her all the way. Scarlet Moonsky likes Scarlet, she was there when her eggs hatched, but she doesn't see her a lot, she feels like she cant trust her yet, but she hopes one day she can. Galaxy Moonsky feels like she's known Galaxy for a long time and he was the first dragon she told about her aminus powers, and even gave him an enchanted necklace. She trusts him to keep her secret safe, shes fond of Galaxy she thinks he is kind but it quiet and she likes that, she doesn’t like a lot of noise River River was the dragon who snuck into Moonskys cave and found her. when she noticed she was looking at an animus scroll Moonsky had a bad feeling about her and thought she was an animus as well. She doesn’t think much of her but she does worry about things that could happened after river suspected she was an animus. Infero infero is a kind dragon Moonsky met while at jade mountain. She believes he is a smart guy with a humourous heart. He is the first dragon she met at jade mountain. She loves Inferno so much, and is really happy their a thing now. Quotes "Wait... W-why did that work?" -Moonsky discovering her first enchantment worked, finding out she is an animus "Im half IceWing?!" -Moonsky finding out she's a hybrid "ooh! I like my silver scales! They remind me of stars! Oh! some make a moon pattern, is that why I'm called Moonsky?" -Moonsky talking to herself about her scales ”What River said is true... I am an animus” -Moonsky telling Galaxy the truth about herself "Inferno... I have something to tell you as well, lets say it together." -Moonsky to Inferno "I love you, Inferno" -Moonsky to Inferno confessing her feelings Trivia * Moonsky has the power to see the furture, but sometimes she gets really confused or gets dizzy * Moonsky found out she was an animus when she first arrived at Jade Mountain * Her egg was found by the SkyWing kingdom * She is a hybrid between an IceWing and NightWing * Her and her sister, Eclipse, shared the same egg * Her first enchantment was a small flower that could tell when her sister was in trouble * She is currently dating a SkyWing Category:Nightwings Category:Female Category:Dragons Category:Animus